nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Mondo Gecko
"Meet Mondo Gecko" '''is the 17th episode of season 3 and 69th overall. ''"One heck of a gecko..."' '' Official Description Michelangelo and Casey become friends with Mondo Gecko, a radical, skateboarding, reptilian teenager. Plot Mikey is very bored, everybody is too busy to hang out with him and not even Crognard the Barbarian can cheer him up. Casey is bored as well so he ask Mikey to hang out with him much to the little ninja's delight. They skateboard around town until they meet up with a mutant Gecko named Jason. Mikey decides to name him Mondo Gecko, at first the mutant seemed hostile but claims that he is joking. Mikey ask Mondo how'd he get turned into a gecko. Mondo explains that while skateboarding with his pet gecko Mutagen fell on him turning him into a gecko. Mondo continues with his story telling Mikey and Casey that he was thrown out on the streets by his parents because of his mutation, but he was fine with it because he now has pro level skateboarding and demonstrates his skill and then claims to have a rock band named Savage Bliss. As Mondo continues to skate, Casey told Mikey he doesn't trust him, but Mikey said that it's cool, and it was their fault to begin with that Mondo's mutated (as seen back in The Mutation Situation). Back at the lair, April tries to call Casey since they have homework to do, but there's no answer. Leo starts to get a bit worried, but was reassured that both Mikey and Casey wouldn't get into trouble. At the surface, Casey, Mikey and Mondo are skating on the rooftops while arguing on who's catchphrase is the best of them all. That's when the Purple Dragons show up, along with Hun, and they, mostly Mikey and Casey, took care of them. Mondo then starts to "borrow" some money from the Purple Dragons, making Casey accusing him as a criminal. He then leaves, saying he doesn't hang out with criminals. As Casey jumps into the alley, he was suddenly knocked out from behind. In the lair, Raph beats Donnie in a hockey video game and was about to challenge Casey, only to remember he's not back yet. Leo then points out Casey and Mikey are gone all night, but Raph reassures they're fine. But after seeing the look on Leo's face, Raph gives in and calls Casey, only to discover Casey's signal is lost. April said Mikey's not picking up either, but Donnie reassures they can still track his signal. Mondo takes Mikey to the sewers where he now live to meet up with someone name Mr. X, only to discover too late that it's a trap and Mr. X stands for Xever, as in Xever Montes; Fishface's human name. Mikey was thrown into a cage where Casey is also held captive. As for the others, they were closing in on Mikey's signal, only to lose it afterwards. Mondo tried to free Casey and Mikey only to get caught. Fishface then challenge the three into a Skating competition, ''Mr. X's Xtreame Skate to the Death Death-A-thon 5000 in the sewers with all sort of traps/obstacles set specifically to slow Casey, Mikey and Mondo down. In the end, however, Mondo won and the others finally show up in the Shall Raiser. As Fishface leaves, Mondo apologize for what he'd done and asks Mikey if he could say 'Booyakasha!' once in a while. Mikey agrees only if he could say Mondo's catchphrase once in a while too. The end scene shows both newfound friends shouting out, 'COWABUNGA!' Splinter's Wisdom Splinter doesn't appear in this episode Debuts * Mondo Gecko Production Trivia *Raphael is seen playing with an action figure resembling Chris Bradford from Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew. Video Gallery * Meet Mondo Gecko/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes